


Laughs and Fart Noises

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gillovny, Old Married Couple, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: Just two lovers enjoying their time together.





	Laughs and Fart Noises

Sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed, he saw Gillian walking into the bedroom holding a glass of water. The first thing he noticed, besides the glass of water she was holding, was the fact of wearing his white t-shirt. It was a shirt made of a very thin material that allows to see her nipples through it; he couldn’t take his eyes off her breast. Her thighs were another fascinating thing he found interesting to look very close with attention. There was no doubt; one of the sexiest things for David is Gillian wearing his own clothes when they spend the night together.

Gillian left the glass of water on the bedside table then she felt David’s hand holding hers. He pulled her closer and got her between his legs. Then he held Gillian with both arms around her waist while facing each other. She rested her hands on David’s shoulders and gazed at him with a sweet and warm smile.

“I guess every time you come to see me I lose one of my shirts.“ he said and then rubbed his face gently into the gap between her boobs while getting his hands sliding down gently towards her butt.

"Sorry for that…” she grinned with herself, “Sometimes I pack your shirts among my stuff in my suitcase without thinking too much about it, but I’ll stop stealing your shirts. I promise.” she said while David continued to dig his nose in her boobs’ gap with a hint of perversion.

By that moment, David stopped playing with the girls. He rested his chin on her tummy and looked at her.

“I dare you, woman.“ he said with a serious tone of voice. “If you stop doing that, I will wear yours.”

Gillian laughed out loud, squeezing him with a strong hug.

"They’ll look great on you.” she giggling, picturing him wearing one of her shirts.

David chuckled softly, then took Gillian’s shirt off and his other hand gently pulled down the elastic of her panties; just enough to see her c-section scar.

“What are you doing down there, Mister?” she grabbed his head back to get his attention.

“… just admiring one of the most beautiful marks on your body.“ he said and then kissed her c-section scar once, twice, and continued kissing it.

"I don’t really like to see it. I don’t understand why you like this scar or the mole near my mouth.”

She had his attention again.

“Why? It’s so beautiful…” he looked down at the scar, “It’s a meaningful scar which implies life… And you’re life.” he kissed it gently. “My woman, my life.” and kept kissing several times.

“Oh, okay my very own poet! You always have beautiful words to say.” she teased him.

He pressed his lips onto her tummy and blew hard to make funny fart noises with his mouth. She was very amused with that clumsiness of David playing games for babies on her. Gillian couldn’t hold her laughter when he made her feel a tingle sensation.

“David.” she giggled his name in a way funny, pulling his hair. ”Stop it!“ she asked trying to push him away. They both laughed falling together on the bed like two little children. She enjoyed the struggle.

Well, he thought the sound of her laugh was too good to stop it. He kept doing this silly thing a little longer before doing what he really wanted to do with her.


End file.
